godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha-King Ghidorah
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png |image =Mecha King Ghidorah.JPG |caption =Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah |name =Mecha-King Ghidorah |species =Cyborg King Ghidorah |nicknames =Mecha-Ghidorah, |height =150 meters |2=Wingspan|length=175 meters |weight =80,000 tons |forms = }} |controlled =Futurians , Cryogs |relationships =Futurians |allies =MechaGodzilla |enemies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra Leo, Anguirus, King Caesar, Godzilla Junior, Baragon, Gorosaurus, G-Guard MechaGodzilla |created =Kazuki Omori |portrayed =Hurricane Ryu Hariken |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiMekaGhido |roar = }} Mecha-King Ghidorah is a mechanically modified Ghidorah created by Toho that first appeared in the 1991 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Name Mecha-King Ghidorah's name is simply a combination of the word "mecha," which means a robot that can be controlled from inside it, and King Ghidorah. Appearance Mecha-King Ghidorah has a futuristic and mechanical look, with his middle head mechanized as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah After defeating King Ghidorah and sending it to the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her crew, was asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy agreed and went to the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Tokyo, King Ghidorah, now Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah was more powerful than before. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at Godzilla, sending him crashing toward some buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. Emmy then fired Mecha-King Ghidorah's energy-conducting capture cables and released its machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his atomic breath at it. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. Meanwhile, beneath the surface of the sea, Godzilla fired his atomic breath and freed himself from Mecha-King Ghidorah's grasp and left it behind, retreating to the ocean. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' and Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla ]]The technology used in Mecha-King Ghidorah was later used to create MechaGodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Godzilla Island '']]After facing yet another defeat at the hands of the inhabitants of Godzilla Island, the evil alien Zaguresu immediately realized it would take noting short of a miracle if her plans for planetary conquest were to succeed. Luckily for her, that miracle soon arrived in the form of a giant vending machine-like object that gave her the choice of purchasing a monster. Her choice: Mecha-King Ghidorah, a cybernetic monster that she hoped would assist her in her invasion. She then sent the monster down to Godzilla Island, where it landed in front of Godzilla. However, several moments passed, and Mecha-King Ghidorah did not move. Soon it became apparent to Zaguresu what must have happened: Mecha-King Ghidorah did not have a pilot, and would not work without either a pilot or modifications allowing it to work on its own. Godzilla then ventured forward and simply knocked the cyborg over, and very soon the G-Guard Commander and Torema formulated a plan: use the robot to attack Zaguresu's ship, the Vabaruda, in a full-frontal assault. The Commander soon took off in Mecha-King Ghidorah and Torema followed in her smaller ship, and the two attacked Zaguresu. For some time, the plan worked, but unfortunately a rogue asteroid knocked both the Commander and Torema back towards Earth. Using a tractor beam, Zaguresu brought Mecha-King Ghidorah back to her ship and soon flew it down personally to attack Godzilla Island. Fortunately, the monsters led an attack of their own, and soon drove the robot back into space. Mecha-King Ghidorah would be called on again by Zaguresu to attack Godzilla Island, but each time the beast would be forced to flee. Soon, her leader, the Giant Dark Emperor, began to tire of her constant losses and Zaguresu was finally driven from Earth by Torema and was never to be seen again until Story 22 (Final Battle: Mecha-King Ghidorah Saga). Abilities *Mecha-King Ghidorah flies with Anti-gravity at the speed of mach 4. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire yellow Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head since it was a modified version of King Ghidorah. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head. In ''Godzilla Island, however, all three heads can fire Laser Triple beams, due to having three mechanical heads as opposed to one like in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is equipped with Capture Cables and a large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla (Arcade)'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' ''Super Godzilla Mecha-King Ghidorah frequently appears in Godzilla video games. He's the penultimate boss in ''Super Godzilla, in that he's viewed as the hardest boss next to Bagan. ''Godzilla: Domination! Mecha-King Ghidorah appears as the unplayable final boss in ''Godzilla: Domination!, where he's greatly enlarged, taking up half the area he's fought in, thus, it can be estimated that this incarnation of Mecha-King Ghidorah stands at 150-300 meters tall. In this game, he doesn't move around, but will occasionally jump, after which the player will also have or they take damage when he hits the ground and causes a shock wave/tremor that can even harm characters like Mothra, who is situated above the ground; however, jumping high would allow the player to avoid the attack. The only way to hurt Mecha-King Ghidorah is to hit his robotic head, then hit the flashing point on his body. He mostly attacks by breathing fireballs or energy blasts. When he takes enough damage, one of his organic heads will die and vanish, which results in health and energy power-ups being spawned. Eventually, the other head will die, but the robotic head takes much longer to die then the other two. Also, as Mecha-King Ghidorah takes damage, he starts attacking more often, and when down to one head he will frequently use an attack that launches a large spread of fireballs. ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Mecha-King Ghidorah also appears as a playable character in ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. If the player uses MechaGodzilla 2 in story mode, Mecha-King Ghidorah takes his place as the final boss. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Mecha-King Ghidorah returned in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. He plays similar to King Ghidorah, as in powerful, slow, can fly, large amount of health, and has most of the some moves with some changes and different resistances. He does have two extra abilities, however. The first is that he has a taser attack that, if it connects, drains paralyzes his opponent and quickly drains away their energy. The taser can only be used three times, but collecting energy power-ups allows it to be used again. The other is that his block is an energy shield (deployed if enough energy is used) but it does use up energy very quickly, and will absorb a weapon attack and convert it into his own health. Although he had the same rage attack as King Ghidorah in Destroy All Monster Melee (flying into the air while spinning around firing all three gravity beams), in Godzilla Save the Earth it was changed to making him temporarily invincible, and any opponent that touches him is knocked away. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 120 meters Weight: 80,000 tons "Mecha-King Ghidorah is the GDF's best attempts to use the weapons of the Vortaak to defend Earth, rather than destroy it. After King Ghidorah's defeat at the hands of an Earth Defender in one possible future, the alien monster was rebuilt with GDF technology to serve the interest of mankind. To replace King Ghidorah's natural body armor, destroyed in the re-animation process, this new incarnation has been outfitted with a powerful energy shield to reflect weapon attacks. In addition, Mecha-King Ghidorah has replenishable taser weapons, which can drain an opponent's energy reserves. With most of his original form's combat techniques intact, Mecha-King Ghidorah might stand as humanity's best hope against the Vortaak invasion." Godzilla: The Game '']]Mecha-King Ghidorah appears as a playable monster exclusively in the PlayStation 4 version of the game. Mecha-King Ghidorah has the ability to fly and fire gravity beams like King Ghidorah, but also possesses the Machine Hand from the film. When playing as Mecha-King Ghidorah in Destruction Mode, the player will need to defend cities from attacking kaiju, and prevent a certain percentage of the city from being destroyed. Moveset *Square **One tap: Pincer Bite **Two taps: Three Headed Bite **One tap (Mid-air): Bite Kick *Triangle **Tap: Three Headed Attack **Forward + Tap: Machine Hand **Tap (Mid-air): Rotation Attack *X **Tap: Jump **Hold: Flight **Tap (Mid-air): Land *Circle **Tap: Gravity Beam + Laser Beam **Roar + Tap: Triple Tornado *R2 **Tap: Windstorm Kaiju Guide 'Mecha-King Ghidorah, the Cyborg Monster' ■ '''Specifications' Height: 140 meters Wingspan: 150 meters Weight: 80,000 tons Abilities: Plasma gravity beam Godzilla capture cables Appearances: "Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah" Godzilla Arcade Game - Mecha Ghidora.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in the ''Godzilla'' Arcade Game Mecha-king ghidorah tradingbattle.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah's card from Godzilla: Trading Battle Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Character Sprites - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira Kaiju Dairantou Advance - Mecha-King Ghidorah.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! Godzilla Save The Earth MECHA-KING GHIDORAH.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Save the Earth Mecha-kg main.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash GKC Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Mecha-King Ghidorah PS4.png|Mecha-King Ghidorah in Godzilla: The Game Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '' #16]]Mecha-King Ghidorah makes his first appearance in the IDW Godzilla comics in issue #15 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. After Godzilla survives an onslaught of MechaGodzillas, Mecha-King Ghidorah flies above him and abducts him with his capture cables and machine hand. Mecha-King Ghidorah, who is being telepathically controlled by the psychic twins Minnette and Malorie working for the Cryog leader, is ordered to take Godzilla to a robotics facility in Russia, which the Cryog leader has converted into a battle arena. Ghidorah drops Godzilla in the arena, where other MechaGodzillas are waiting. While the alien robots begin to overwhelm Godzilla, Anguirus escapes from the downed Kiryu's grip and enters the arena to help Godzilla. As the battle progresses, the twins note that either they are losing control over Mecha-King Ghidorah, or they never had it in the first place. After Godzilla destroys the MechaGodzillas and Ghidorah's control module, the twins are knocked out from the shock and Ghidorah flies away under his own power. Mecha-King Ghidorah in ROE.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah abducts Godzilla using his Machine Hand Gallery Sightings *In the film Independence Day, a child is seen playing with a Mecha-King Ghidorah toy. In Other Languages *Spanish: Mecha-Rey Ghidorah *Russian: МехаКингГидора Roar Mecha King Ghidorah Roars|Mecha-King Ghidorah's roars Trivia *Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Heisei King Ghidorah are the tallest main series Godzilla monsters. *Although the severely-wounded King Ghidorah was described as being just barely alive when the Futurians found it, Mecha-King Ghidorah requires a human pilot to act, implying it is alive, but otherwise braindead. **This suggests that King Ghidorah's central head is dominant over the others, although all three can think for themselves. This is demonstrated when the robotic head fires its laser beam, the other biological heads fire their gravity beams alongside it automatically. ***This is further suggested in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth when the Cryog leader Rhizon has King Ghidorah's middle head cut off and replaced with a mechanical head so that he can control him. *The Kaiju Guide from Godzilla: The Game incorrectly states that Mecha-King Ghidorah was still under the control of the Earth Union Organization, when in fact he was being piloted by Emmy Kano and M11, who were both defectors from the Futurian terrorists. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is the first example of a 'good' Ghidorah, as he was utilised by Emmy so that she could defend Japan. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that he is 'good' by nature, as he was simply under the control of a Futurian. *An unused sound byte exists in the PlayStation 3 version of Godzilla: The Game of the G-Force operator saying Mecha-King Ghidorah's name, suggesting that he was supposed to appear but ended up being scrapped for unknown reasons. Nonetheless, Mecha-King Ghidorah was later confirmed to appear in the PlayStation 4 version of the game. Poll Do you like Mecha-King Ghidorah? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Mecha-King Ghidorah Category:Cyborgs Category:Mecha Category:Ghidorah Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Dragons Category:Villain Monsters Category:Mecha-King Ghidorah Category:Monsters Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Hybrid Kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Heisei Godzilla Kaiju